The Other Sunnydale
by C-c-c-c-combo Breaker
Summary: AU; No Vampires, Slayers, Watchers, or Potentionals. Buffy has just moved to Sunnydale while Faith is making her reappearance.
1. The Other Sunnydale

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination, and even then sometimes I wonder.**

**Rating: Strong pg-13 to R-ish It's not my fault Faith has a potty mouth. (Blame Joss.) **

**THE FIRST DAY**

Buffy's arm shot from the bed grabbing her alarm clock as it went off and threw it against the nearest wall to shut it up. She happily laid back down when her mother came knocking on her door not a full minute later, making sure she was up.

"Yes Mom I just need to shower." She sighed and got up. 'Maybe staying up all night wasn't such a great idea.' She thought 'Geez. It's my first day and I'll be lucky if I actually make it.'

After showering and eating breakfast her mom dropped her off at the steps of the school. When she finished her orientation with the principal she was assigned a 'tour guide' of sorts. She was a skinny, redhead with a tendency to babble. And on top of that she was named after a tree. Willow. Surprisingly though she proves to be quite popular with her peers, stopping every so often to greet others. She was currently explaining the benefits of eating off campus rather than risking use of limbs, by eating from the school cafeteria, when a guy comes behind them and puts an arm around Willow.

"So! Willow, where ever shall we be going for lunch? Are we Bronzing it tonight? Who's coming? And just who is our new friend?

"Bailey's Shoppe. Yes. The Twins have rented out the place tonight so everyone will be there. This is Elizabeth but she likes to go by Buffy." She answered with a roll of her eyes and not missing a beat. " She's new. Only got here 2nd period. Buffy this is Xander Harris by the way."

"Hi."

"Pleasure meeting you. Could you guys do me a favor?"

"No." Is the instant answer.

"Come on Wills, I'm your best friend. All these years together I would think that you could spare a few moments of your time to help me get Anya a gift."

"Wow! Anniversary already?"

"6 months."

"Good job."

"Thanks. So you can see how important this is. I have to find the perfect gift."

"Okay. But not tonight. Bronze remember?"

"Yeah, no problem. See you later." He rushes off in the opposite direction.

"Oh, Buffy you are gonna come to the Bronze tonight right?"

"What's the Bronze?"

"Most popular club around. I could pick you up if you need a ride or directions."

"Great. I've only been here one day and that was spent unpacking so I have no idea where anything is."

"So I'll pick you up around 8:30 then?"

"Cool."

**THE BRONZE**

Buffy and Willow walk up to the bar.

"So... this is the Bronze." She says slightly impressed.

"Yeah. It's not usually this hyped up. The Twins have that effect on things."

"Twins?"

"They're not actual twins or even related for that matter. We just call them the Leather Twins. You see that guy over there?" She asks pointing. Buffy looks and sees a blonde guy with ice cold blue eyes dancing with another blonde.

"The blonde?"

"Yeah, that's Spike and the brunette beside him, that's-" Whatever she was going to say is cut off by Kennedy.

"Hey Red."

"Hi Ken. Buffy this is Kennedy. Kennedy this is Buffy."

"Hi."

"Hi. So Will, you wanna dance with me?"

"Do you mind Buffy?"

"No, go ahead." She sits and looks at the people in the club trying to get a vibe that will tell her how well she will fit in here. Just as she finishes her drink she is tapped on the shoulder and turns around to see who it is.

"I'm Riley. I was wondering if you would like dance."

"Sure. I'm Buffy." They get up and go to the dance floor. 'Ha! My first night here and I'm already meeting guys and I even have a few friends. I guess this move wasn't a complete and total waste.' After dancing to a few songs they go and sit at a table.

"So why haven't I ever seen you here before Buffy? I'm sure I would have remembered if I had ever seen you."

"Well I asked you to dance the last time I was here and you turned me down." Riley turns beet red.

"Oh...umm. I didn't...you know I didn't really...huh." Buffy starts to snicker at the confused look on his face.

"I'm just kidding. I moved here two days ago and this is my first time out." A huge sigh of relief was heard even over the thumping of the speakers.

"Do you go around doing that to most guys?"

"What?"

"Embarrassing them beyond belief and then telling them it's a joke."

"No. I'm just in a playful mood I guess."

"I'd hate to see what you were like when you're mad then."

"Not to worry, I rarely do anything that's too devious."

"What did you like to do at your other school?"

"Well, cheerleading used to take up a lot of my time but I liked to go to the beach, dancing and girly stuff; like shopping at the mall."

"So you were a cheerleader. You don't strike me as the type."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't seem flaky or um...bitchy." He coughs out the last word.

"That's all you think cheerleaders are?" She asks a little put off.

"No! Of course not. I know some who are nothing like that. I guess since I already knew them before they were...I guess, I guess it kinda surprised me is all, a good surprise."

"Well I'm glad." Willow and Kennedy sit down next to them.

"Are you having a good time for your first night out?"

"You bet Willow."

"You can call me Will everybody does."

"Except me." Kennedy puts in.

"Except Kennedy and the Twins' group." The conversation keeps up and Buffy learns more about her new friends and they learn about her all while dancing and having a good time.


	2. Her First Second Day

**HER FIRST SECOND DAY**

"I really wished that I could have been there last night Buff but me and Anya got a little caught up after the movies."

"No problem Xander. And next time I'll save you a dance if you decide to come."

"Anya will be seething with jealousy. I'm in." Buffy laughs at his facial expression. The warning bell went off and Xander said his good bye before heading to his locker and Buffy went to hers. After trying a few times she still couldn't get her locker open and just tried pulling it really hard which only resulted in her tumbling backwards into someone else.

"Whoa. Are you okay?"

"God, I'm so sorry. This damn locker won't open."

"I think it's an unwritten rule that says lockers must give all new students trouble and make them late." She looks around and notices that the halls are already empty. She must have not noticed that the bell had rung during her ordeal with the locker from hell. "Can I give it a try?"

"27-14-03." He got it open with his first try.

"I'm Lindsey by the way." They shake hands and she sees the case that he had put down when he helped her.

"Are you in a band or something?"

"No. I just like to play the guitar in my spare time. Besides I see myself as being a solo artist. Not to seem conceited or anything."

"Of course not. I'm Buffy."

"Well Buffy, it was nice meeting you. I guess I better get to class before I'm any later. I'll see you around." He leaves and Buffy grabs her books. The day went on as normal or as normal as they could given it was only her second day. She found that Lindsey was in 3 of her classes. When the lunch bell rang she went to her locker to put her books away and Lindsey walked up to her smiling.

"That locker giving you any more problems? Do I need to get physical with it?" He says with a mock serious face causing Buffy to laugh. She looks behind Lindsey to see the brunette, Willow was telling her about last night, walking next to Spike, who were both in front of a group of people. They all have a 'I'm not in a bad mood but don't dare fuck with me' look on their faces. The brunette and apparent leader of the group lightly slaps Lindsey on his shoulder without looking at him and continues to walk without pause. Lindsey didn't say anything, just simply nodded his good bye to Buffy and took on the same look as the others before walking off with them. Buffy stares at them walking away before Willow and Kennedy stand next to her.

"Who is that?" She questions no one in particular.

"That, as I was trying to tell you last night, is Faith. The second part of the Twins. She pretty much runs the school."

"So she's the queen?" She asks slightly confused. She had at one time filled that position and she could honestly say that even though Faith is undoubtly stunning, she didn't seem to Buffy the type that would willingly do the job.

"No actually, that would be me." Buffy turns to see an equally stunning brunette behind them, holding out her hand and Buffy takes it.

"Cordelia Chase; the Queen."

"Buffy Summers; the new girl."

"Hi, I just came by to thank Willow for helping me out on the last project. It was great."

"Well my girl is a genius." Kennedy says proudly, throwing her arm around the blushing redhead.

"Right. But back to your question. Faith doesn't really have a label but she does have some serious pull and authority around this place."

"I guess I can see why they're called the Leather Twins. I'm pretty sure that even the boots and belts are leather."

"Ugh. Believe me when I say that I have tried to get her to wear something else, but my sister will refuse until her last breath."

"Sister?"

"Yeah, well future-sister-in law if you want to get technical. I'm dating her brother."

"Oh, that's nice." The four of them walk off to grab something to eat and sit and talk a little more about Faith and themselves before Cordelia leaves to join with Harmony and the rest of her group.


	3. Still the Same

**A/N: So sorry for the delay. I promise it wasn't my fault, but to make up for it none the less, I'll try to post one or two more chapters today.  
**

**STILL THE SAME**

Faith and Spike were sitting in some random classroom talking about their plans for the weekend and whatever parties were being thrown to kill time before the lunch bell rang. She had received a more than warm welcome from all of her old acquaintances and she was loving it. After being gone for a year she had really started to miss the place that she had called home and all its familiarities. Lucky for her, her oldest and best friend Spike had been keeping her up to date on all that was happening while she was away and catching her up on anything that she might have missed. She had only been back for a few days now and she had used that time to celebrate and readjust herself with her surroundings. She wasn't really worried about any school related work. They weren't even a full month into the new year and all her teachers loved her so she was bond to get lee way some where along the line. The lunch bell rings and she and Spike take their time walking out while everyone else rushed to get away. Even as they exit the classroom some of the old gang are already waiting on them and with a small nod hello, they fall behind the two picking up more on the way. When they are almost at the exit she sees Lindsey talking to a blonde that she has never seen before. After grabbing Lindsey they all went to the nearest restaurant. Spike, Faith and Lindsey sit at one table together while the others spread out amongst themselves.

"So you've been back for more than a week, anything different than how you remember it?" Lindsey questions.

"Not really. Spike kept me updated on all the really juicy stuff, so I was prepared. But one thing that I don't know about it that girl you were talking to in the hall."

"Oh, that was Buffy. It's only her second day here."

"Okay, cool."

"Why? You looking for a new playmate to hang off your arm? Don't think Michelle is gonna like that too much." Spike teases her.

"Tsk, whatever man. That girl is a fucking psycho and I'm pretty sure she was stalking me before I left. Had to call that off real quick. So, this Buffy girl, you talking to her?

"In the sense that word come out of my mouth and them some out of her mouth and we have a conversation? Then yes, I am talking to her."

"Smartass, That's what you are. I mean I don't know why I hang out with you sometimes."

"I know what you meant and no, but I was talking to her earlier and apparently Riley is thinking about moving in on her. They have a date this Friday."

"Riley?" She doesn't try to conceal the disgust in her tone. "It's too bad he's gonna change his mind about her and call it off. Completely."

"Why? What are you gonna do?" Spike asks as he leans in intrigued on what could possibly happen.

"I don't know why Spike, you'll have to ask him cause I'm not doing anything he is." She replies with a total look of innocence on her face. Well as much innocent as she can muster.

"Now I know why I wanted to be friends with you."

"Why's that Lindsey?"

"To stay the hell off your bad side. I mean you've known Spike since forever ago so he has like immunity or something. Just making sure that I don't wake up one day and my life has turned into hell on Earth."

"I'd never do that to you. Besides I used to think you were kinda hot."

"Yeah?" He asks with swelled pride.

"Used to are the keyword in that sentence, now I've got to know you and that all just got shot to hell, so don't be all flattered or nothing." Spike doesn't even try to hold in his laughter.

"Damn girl those words hurt like a knife to the heart. Or they would if I didn't know you're totally lying, so I don't really care."

"Deluded."

"Denial."

"Wishful thinking."

"Honest truth."

"Absolutely horrifying so stop it." Spike interrupts the two. "We've got to get going anyhow, times almost up."

"Let's go William."

"Bloody hell woman. What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Relax Spike. It's just a name."

"Yeah, and so is Joa-"

"Don't. By all that we hold near and dear to our hearts do NOT say that word."

"It's just a name. Isn't that what you told me?" He mocks with her previously used words.

"That's... different."

"You say mine and I'll say yours."

"Alright, fine. Truce."

"That's all I ask."

"Ha, you guys are a laugh riot." Lindsey comments while walking in front of them.


	4. Deals and Bad Starts

**DEALS AND BAD STARTS (DEALS)**

After more than a week of her new school Buffy had started a routine and naturally had made plenty of friends. Immediately becoming close to Willow and by default hanging out with Kennedy. Xander was her relief from stress, though Anya could be one to over share on things all too personal. No matter what the problem he could always pull out a random joke to make her feel better. Cordelia had become her go to person for all things social. Whenever there was a party to be had Cordelia knew exactly where it would be happening, who would be there and most importantly whether or not it would be worth going to at all. She also helped her with who she should go to for what assistance for school or a personal favor. In this short span of time she had become friends with the smartest person in school, cheerleaders, the class clown, and one of the most popular people there.

Grabbing her books she went to meet Willow and Xander to waste the rest of her free time.

Walking into the school, Faith spotted who she liked to call the 'Selective'; certain cheerleaders, captains, and high standing socialist. Harmony, Amy, Trisha, Kate, Darla, and Drusilla. Cordelia, fortunately wasn't there. She couldn't possibly apply some of the lust filled thoughts she had of the group to her cause...well, Cordelia was like a sister to her and she fit in perfectly with this group. If you wanted to make it at Sunnydale High then you had to be hooked up by them at one point or another. The group was one of the most powerful and beneficial around not to mention the most beautiful. Faith definitely wouldn't mind being the monkey in the middle of that. Making a quick note of who was there at the moment, and formulating her game plan, she started towards them.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies. I haven't seen you since I got back and that was almost two weeks ago. If I didn't know any better I'd say you guys were avoiding me. Mend my broken heart and say it ain't so." She gives them a wounded look while walking in the middle of their circle. The smiles on their faces gives Faith all the confirmation she needs that she is still on good terms with them as she was the day that she had met them.

"Of course we weren't." Darla quickly assures her.

"And if there is anyway that I- we could make up for our neglectfulness then please, by all means let me know." Trisha says making sure to keep eye contact.

"I'll be keeping that in mind. So, whatcha been doing? Holding down the fort?"

"Oh yeah." Amy confirms.

"Can't let the children get too out of control. And you leaving didn't help matters any."

"Sorry Harm. No need to tear me a new one, cause it won't happen again."

"Good."

"Did you enjoy your 'vacation' time away?"

"For sure."

"Maybe you'll stay on the right side of the law for once." Kate teases her.

"Doubt it. I'm having too much fun right now to cut back." She looks down at her watch. "Well, I've got one more stop before class."

They all give a chorus of good byes as she walks away. She turns around a few feet away from them.

"Oh, and lets not wait so long before we hook back up again. But then again... they say that beauty only gets better with time. I guess they were talking about you guys then." She winks before walking off. Rounding the corner she sees the latest object of her desire walking away from the one person she hates most in the world.

"Finn." She growls out.

"What do you want Faith?" His annoyance obvious to anyone.

"That was the Summers girl right?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

"You interested in her?"

"Who wouldn't be?"

"I want you to back off of her."

"No way. Forget it."

"I'm not kidding Finn. Let her go."

"And neither am I. Go find some other girl's heart to break, it's not too hard for you. I actually like her." Damn. This was not going according to her plan. Since Buffy was new, it took her a while before she could figure out who might be her competition and then she proceeded to make sure nothing but platonic intentions would happen between Buffy and anyone else. At least until she had finished with her. Now here was Riley putting another obstacle in her way. Something he had been doing since the day they had met. Why couldn't he just get over it this once?

"You know Riley, I remember this telephone call I got two years ago. You know what I'm talking about, right? Seeing as it was you who called me. So, two years ago I get this phone call at like two in the morning. I'm tired cause I'd been up all day and night but for some reason you think it's the perfect time for a little bonding. Only the thing is, you don't really want to bond. No, you need a favor, a big favor from someone who you knew would be able to cover a few things up for you and someone that could keep things quiet. Ya needed me Ry. Now I ask this one tiny favor about Buffy and you can't help me?" She asks with false confusion and heavy sarcasm. Riley has been silently glaring at her the entire time, trying not to let any of his emotions show. He wants more than anything to hit her with all of his might, but he knows that would be total suicide. Not only would his secret be out, but his life would be over once everyone found out that he dared to even think of striking Sunnydale's favorite, but to actually hurt her? No, there was no way he could get away with that. So for now he just has to be content with shooting her the nastiest look he can manage.

"I'd really hate to let your secret 'accidentally' slip out. Think of all the damage that would cause. Buffy would never talk to you again. And what about that military career..." She trails off with mocking concern and a cocky smirk. "So what's the verdict beefstick? Do we have a deal or what? At least you could still have Buffy's friendship and I'll be hush-hush once again."

"Fine." He spits out to her. "But you better keep your word Faith."

"Word is bond."

"Yeah, and we all know just how good your word is." He slams his locker before marching off leaving a smirking Faith behind. Satisfied that she has taken care of her biggest problem she goes off to find herself a reward.

Nearing the supply closet door, Buffy stops when she hears movement inside. Sunnydale High, no matter how good it liked on the outside, was an old building, who knew what was hiding in there and Buffy had absolutely no desire to run into a family of vicious, quite possibly diseased rats. She slowly opens the door enough for her to peek in. She sees Faith and a blonde, whose back is against the wall and her legs are wrapped around the taller brunette, moaning. Faith's hand is moving between the other girl's leg and her face nestled into her neck. An idiot could tell what was going on and so could Buffy, even if she over-looked their position, the skirt left on the floor and the overwhelming scent in the room, all she would have to do is listen to the muddled words floating through the door.

"Mmm. God Faith, that feels so good."

"Do you know how long I've waited to do this Trish?"  
"So long. Harder...oh...faster."

Deciding that she had heard more than she could ever possibly need or want she quickly and quietly closes the door and goes back to class. When asked what happened to the supplies all of her blood rushes to her cheeks and she replies that there were none left.

15 minutes later Faith walks in with a cocky smirk planted on her face.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to see my councilor." The smirk never leaving her face and the snickering from the back of the class lets Buffy know that she isn't the only one that knew what really happened and for the second time, her cheeks redden.

"Buffy...Buffy...BUFFY." She jumps up in her seat, startled. Looking to her right she sees Cordelia trying to get her attention.

"What?" Cordelia points to the teacher sitting at the front of the room looking impatient.

"Sorry. I was just...caught up in my work?"

"Yes, well, speaking of study work I want you to tutor Faith."

"What?" She squeaks out.

"You know the material better than anyone and Faith needs a little help. I'm sure you'll get along just fine." Turning around she sees Faith looking at her then winking.

"Bet we will." She mumbles under her breath.


	5. Deals and Bad Starts p2

**DEALS AND BAD STARTS (BAD STARTS)**

Taking a deep breath Buffy knocks on the door and waits. Moments later the door is opened by a middle-aged woman.

"I'm here to see Faith." The woman gives her a slightly pitied look and she feels the need to elaborate because she has a feeling that she isn't the first girl to come looking for Faith. "I'm tutoring her." The woman smiles and invites her in.

"Miss Faith is in her room. Just go up the stairs, turn left and it'll be the first on your right."  
"Thank you." Following the directions Buffy knocks on the door.

"Yeah?"  
"It's Buffy."

"Hold on a sec." There's a slight rustling noise and the door opens.

"Hi." Darla greets her, coming out followed by Faith, pulling a T-shirt over her bikini top.

"Buffy, hey. Go on in. I'm just gonna walk Darla out and be right back."

Walking in Buffy takes in the king size bed against the wall on the right side of the room with a closed door next to it. Behind her to the left was a walk-in closet overflowing with clothes, next to it was a mounted flat-screen t.v. While the room is painted white, everything in it, including the carpet is black. Sitting on the bed enjoying the feel of her hand brushing against the velvet blanket, she waits for Faith to return, which she does a few minutes later. She sits down putting her arm behind Buffy as she leans toward her, smiling.

"Hi."  
"Um...hi. What exactly is it that you need help with?" Buffy asks leaning back.

"What? I've got one of the highest G.P.A.s in the entire school. I just though that we could...have some 'quality' time." Placing her hand on Buffy's thigh and slowly going up, she leans in to kiss her only to be stopped by Buffy's hand on her chest, pushing her back.

"Whoa. I don't know what you _thought_ was happening here but it's not."

"Figured we could get to know each other better."

"Really? I have at least half of my classes with you and not once in the entire time that I've been here have you said one word to me. Kind of counterproductive don't ya think?"

"Well, I'm trying now."

"Yeah, Faith, listen. You've got a reputation all around this town and even though I've just met you I know for a fact that you _aren't_ the 'take home to Mom' kind of girl."

A little put off, Faith moves slightly away from her and leans back.

"How do you know if any of that's true?"

"Well, for one; everybody says almost the exact same thing about you and two; you sister told me almost everything."  
Faith let out a sigh of relief without Buffy noticing. If she really did get all of her 'Faith facts' from Cordelia them she was okay. Even if Cordelia _was_ completely honest with her she would have never told Buffy something that could be really bad. They're sisters and family looks out for one another.

"So you don't think this could be innocent fun?"

"Earlier I saw you and some girl in the janitors closet being anything but innocent, I come here and you're walking out of a locked room with another blonde, half naked. And then me. A girl you've never talked to a day in your life. But that doesn't stop you from trying to make out with me and feel me up. Possibly do more."

"Okay, see, that thing with Trisha was just our way of saying 'I missed you'." Seeing Buffy roll her eyes in disbelief she quickly moves on. "And me and Darla have never had sex together. We know how looking up for a casual screw can mess things up. Not to mention she's straight, which never actually stopped me before, I wonder why I..." She trails off thinking why they never hooked up before. She has every confidence that she could get her if she tried. But Faith knows that no matter how easy it could be her and Darla's relationship is too important and if lost could damage both sides.

"Faith?"

"Hmm."  
"Are you back?"

"Why? You miss me?" She asks once again leaning into Buffy's personal space only to have Buffy, once again make more space between them.

"Okay, Faith, I'm gonna explain some things to you. Number one: you're the girl who invented the 'get some get gone' motto and uses it often. I am just not that type of girl. Number two: I'd have to date you and I don't date just anybody. First I'd have to know you then we would have to be friends, not mere acquaintances. I consider my virginity to be a very important thing and a special part of my life. And losing it...I want to be in love. All consuming, passionate, never-ending love. And three: I don't know if I want to be your friend."

"What! Everyone wants to be my friend."  
"I've seen and heard what you and your friends do. And I don't want to be a part of that. You want me to be friends with you? Then prove to me that you can be different. That you _are_ different. Now, if you don't need help with the tutoring thing, I have other things I need to do." With that she collected her books and leaves.

The frown that Faith has been wearing throughout Buffy's little speech deepens. She has never been turned down like that. Other girls put up a small fight but still give it up. Compared the what they say Buffy's rant was almost...cruel. She just wanted a new playmate for a week or two, but apparently Buffy wasn't into that sort of thing. They'd have to date, which Faith only did when it would gain something more than the average fuck. Before dating they'd have to be friends and that was the problem on both sides. Faith never screws with friends. Spike, Lindsey, Willow, Darla, they were people she could trust. She never, even after meeting them for the first time, thought that she would do anything with any of them. Buffy didn't want sex without the friend thing and she didn't even want to be near her. How could she possibly seduce her if they couldn't hang with each other? This would be her hardest challenge yet. Three in one actually. How the hell was she suppose to prove to Buffy she was different? She had no idea. She was fucked.


	6. Planning and Advice

**PLANNING AND ADVICE**

"So, what are you gonna do then?"  
"I don't know Spike. It's been over a week and true to her word she hasn't said _anything_ to me." Faith lets the annoyance and frustration seep into her tone.  
"Why are you even doing this?"  
"Because I said I would, so I have to."  
"What, you made a pinkie promise to yourself?"  
"Funny, hear my laughter. HAHAHA." She replies flatly.  
"Seriously though, before going after her you should make sure the product is worth the work."  
"How do I do that if I can't get near her? Besides, I've seen some of that product and Faith wants."  
"Wait, for clarification's sake, do you have any real feelings in this?"  
"Since when have I ever put my _feelings _into anything like this?"  
"Maybe it's time you should." He got up and started walking away, turning back shortly. "Since we showed up we might as well go to some of our classes." Faith stares at him before running to catch up. Something had to be off. Spike was her favorite running mate. They did everything together, including picking up 'entertainment' for the night. He had never said anything about her boy toys or any of the girls before. Faith had the sneaking suspicion that it had to do with the mystery girl that he had been dating before she returned. He never told who she was and then he just stopped talking about her. Faith suspected it was because he put his feeling into the equation. If that was the case, she wouldn't be following his example.

"So, what are you gonna do then?"  
"I don't know Wills. It's been over a week and she hasn't tried anything."  
"Are you even interested in her?"  
"Not particularly. I was more interested in what she would do. I've heard some of the unpredictable things she has done and I'm a little curious."  
"She isn't a bad person Buffy. Just different and most of the people take her the wrong way." Willow looks over to Buffy to see her grinning. "What?"  
"Nothing. It's just, if she's so different why hasn't she proved it yet?"  
"Maybe she's waiting for the right time. Who knows?"  
"Right. Come on, we're gonna be late."

_That Afternoon_

Groaning, Cordelia oh-so-gracefully threw herself onto Faith's bed."We are not having this conversation...again."  
"But C.C., you have to help me. I don't understand. Am I not lovable, huggable, and down right charming? When did I lose all of that?"  
"Faith you still have it. Don't worry."  
"Then why isn't she interested in me? Everyone is interested in me."  
"Hey, Narcissist, the issue isn't if she's interested in you or not. Your problem is your reputation. As much as I love you, I gotta say that if I didn't know you I would never think of you as someone who could hold a relationship past the bedroom." Faith lets out a deep sigh and flops down on the bed, Cordelia gets up and straddles her legs and gently but firmly massages her back.  
"If that's what she thinks then she'll never talk to me."  
"But it's okay because I know the real you and deep...deep...deep down in a _very _far away place, you have the ability to commit to one person and stay with them."  
"I don't know if I should be encouraged or insulted by that comment."  
"Both...I think. But, since I'm gonna give you a word of advice, I'd go with encouragement."  
"So what's the advice?"  
"Buffy only knows the you that your rep shows; a badass encased in leather. Show her there's more to you. Now, I'm bored to death with this subject. Come, accompany me."  
"Sure, but I gotta put my car in the garage first. It might rain." Rolling her eyes Cordelia gets up, heading for the door.  
"This is Sunnydale, Faith. The odds are better that I would actually date one of you dumbass, meatheaded friends than it is for raining today."  
"Yeah? Well, I don't take chances with my baby."  
"Whatever, I'll be waiting in the car." Getting dressed Faith rushes downstairs, puts the car in it's proper space and jumped into Cordelia's car.


	7. Taking Cordy's Advice

**TAKING CORDY'S ADVICE**

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Faith mentally steels herself and gets out of her car, walking the parking lot of Sunnydale High. As she enters through the main doors, Spike sees her and a look of revulsion quickly followed by anger appears on his face, taking in her appearance.

"What the hell happened to you! Who did this? We'll find 'em and beat the holy hell out of 'em."

"Nothing man. Nothing happened."

"In all the years I've known you, I've never seen you look like this. You're wearing a dress; a pink, pastel dress. Did you lose a bet or something?"

"Just come on. We're gonna be late for the assembly."

Following her to the auditorium, they end up behind the curtain of the stage.

"Uh, Faith what are we doing back here? Are we going to get in trouble again?"  
"Relax, I already took care of everything, we'll be fine."

Or so she had hoped. It had taken her almost a week to come up with this plan and she had to call in a lot of favors. She really hoped that it wouldn't be all for nothing. Peeking through the curtain she sees the auditorium filled with her fellow seniors. The whole point of this assembly was to go over all the things they would do for their last year, before finally graduating.

"Do you see Buffy?"  
"Yeah, she's right there, in the front row." Nodding her head Faith gets the attention of the boy waiting on the other side of the stage and gives him the go ahead. Walking to the audio equipment and hitting the play button, the room goes quiet as everyone waits to see what is about to happen, when singing comes through the speakers.

They read you Cinderella,  
You hoped it would come true,  
And one day a Prince Charming would come rescue you,  
You like romantic movies, And you never will forget,  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet.

Everyone looks at each other questioningly before the curtains open revealing a singing Faith and a stunned Spike, off to the side.

And all this time that you've been waiting,  
You don't have to wait no more,  
I can love you like that,  
I would make you my world,  
Move heaven and earth,  
If you were my girl,  
I would give you my heart,  
Be all that you need,  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me,  
If you give me a chance,  
I can love you like that,  
(I can love you like that, I can love you like that)

I never make a promise,  
I don't intend to keep,  
So when I say forever,  
Forever's what I mean,  
Well I'm no Casanova,  
But I swear this much is true,  
I'll be holding nothing back when it comes to you,  
You dream of love that's everlasting,  
Well baby open up your eyes,

Faith makes her way down the stairs and sits back on her haunches in front of Buffy, one hand resting on her knee as she continues to sing.

I can love you like that,

I would make you my world,  
Move heaven and earth,  
If you were my girl,  
I would give you my heart,  
Be all that you need,  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me,  
If you give me a chance,  
I can love you like that,  
(I can love you like that, I can love you like that)

By now everyone has gotten up to get a closer look at what's happening. Buffy on the other hand sits there speechless and glances at Cordelia, who shrugs at her with a wide grin and Willow on her other side with the same expression.

If you want tenderness,  
I got tenderness,  
And I see through to the heart of you.  
If you someone,  
Who will understand,  
You don't have to look very far,  
I can love you,  
I can love you love you,  
I can love you like that,  
I can love you, girl I can (I can love you love you),  
Oh baby oh...,  
I can love you like that,  
I would make you my world,  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl,  
I would give you my heart,  
Be all that you need,  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me,  
I can love you like that,  
I can make you my world,  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl,  
I would give you my heart,  
My heart, my heart, my world,  
Show you you're everything (you're everything to me),  
Love you like that,  
I can make you my world,  
Move heaven and earth if you were my girl,  
I would give you my heart,  
My heart, my heart, my world,  
Show you you're everything...

Finishing the song Faith puts the mic down and rises to her knees to be eye level with the other girl.

"B, I know you have reservations about me and there are a lot of bad things I've done and you don't trust because of that. But honestly? I'm not asking for your trust or anything except that you give me chance to show you who I really am. I'm having a party this weekend and I thought it would be good if you could stop by. Maybe?" Having difficulty dropping her smile, Buffy simply nods. "Cool."

"Faith!" She looks up to see a slightly pissed teacher pointing for her to leave.

"Guess that's my cue to get gone." Standing she leaves with the entire auditorium applauding. Leaning against the wall, Spike had somehow gotten out before anyone noticed.

"Now _that _I didn't see coming."

"What can I say? I'm brilliant. Now, lets get to the locker room so I can change before I lose anymore street cred. These clothes have served their purpose, now I can burn them."

"Nice sandals by the way." Smirking, Spike gets pushed into a nearby locker. "What? I'm just saying." Laughing he trails behind her.


	8. The Party

**THE PARTY A.K.A. THE GOOD RESULTS OF A BAD THING**

Answering the door, Faith lets even more people into her home. Looking around she sees that her house is already pushing it's limit on capacity. There are people everywhere, including the over-packed backyard, even the swimming pool. Faith makes a mental note to clean it before she uses it or the hot tub again. Though this isn't the first party she's thrown since her return, it's the first that she's having in her own home and everyone is taking it as a milestone for the year. Faith has really missed the energy that her parties can generate. Walking into the kitchen to load up on more beers and other alcoholic beverages she sees an unnoticed, unwanted, underclassman talking to Cordelia. She turns her back to him, rolling her eyes. Seeing Faith walking in his direction he things that this could be his opening to popularity and power. What better way of getting it than through Sunnydale's most beloved?

"Hey, Faith! How are-"

"Am-scray, Loser."

"Oh, sorry." He apologizes uselessly because Faith is already talking to the other

girl. Sighing dejectedly, he walk away with slumped shoulders.

"Hey, Cor. Who was that? The latest geek on your fan club?" Faith asked while laughing.

"Funny. This is _your_ party, so the way I see it, he's a friend of yours."

"Please. I wouldn't even waste my time humiliating that wannabe."

"Harsh much?"

"Have you known me to be anything but?"

"Only when is gets you what you want and suits your needs."

"Speaking of my wants and needs; have you seen Buffy? Is she here?" She asks not bother to conceal her excitement.

"Calm down, Tiger. I talked to her earlier and she said that she wasn't feeling well." Seeing Faith's face drop she quickly tries amending. "_But_, she said she was planning on coming, she wanted to talk to you."  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool, I'm gonna go look and see if she's here."

Looking at her leave, Cordelia has a fond smile on her face, in a wistful tone she mutters to herself.

"They grow up so fast."

Mingling with her guest, Faith exchange quick hellos with the people she throw them her way. Looking up, she frowns, as she sees one of the meathead hocks from the next town over, walking up the stairs and into her room. She quickly follows. The fact that someone from another town had come to one of her parties was nothing new. It's common knowledge that her parties can be wild and sometimes can get out of control. What bothered her was that he was going upstairs. Just as common as it was to know about the parties getting out of control it was even more known that upstairs was off limits at her house. You could drink, fight, curse and have sex with someone elses boyfriend, but going upstairs was a definite no-no. Opening the door, enough light comes in, so that she can see him straddling someone on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" He faces her startled, as she turns on the lights. The lights and sudden voices disturb the person sleeping on the bed. She gets up. looking around groggily.

"What's going on?"

"Buffy!" Faith questions disbelievingly. "You son of a bitch!" As he tries to run by her, she pushes him into the doorjamb and when he tries to get up she kicks him in the groin, before pushing him down the stairs where he lays groaning. The party pauses as everyone hears the yelling. Going to check on Faith, Spike rushes over to assist.

"Everyone get the fuck out of my house! This party is so over. Spike?"

"Yeah?"  
"Hold him down." Spike walks over and presses his knee into the jock's neck.

"Hey! Ow! Dude, let up. I wasn't doing nothing."

"Yeah, that's why you were in my room with your zipper half down." Hearing a gasp she turns to see Buffy standing midway on the stairs, tears in her eyes.

"I-I didn't know. I had a headache and I didn't think you would mind if I used your bed for a small nap. I didn't know." Faith walks up to her and awkwardly hugs her. She's not use to doing the comfort thing. In all honesty she's usually the reason someone needs comfort.

"Don't worry about it." She tries to soothe her. "It's not your fault. It's all okay." Seeing Cordelia she gets her attention, signaling for her to come over.

"Cordelia's gonna help you, alright? i got go handle some things." By now almost everyone has left and the next hour or so is a blur to the four remaining people. Filled with questions, tears, anger and sympathy.

Pulling into the Summers' driveway, Faith turns the engine off and follows Buffy to her front door.

"You know, you could stay over, right? We could pick Cordy up and go back to my place."

"No, that's okay. I'll be fine."

"You sure?""Positive."

"Call us if you need _anything_?" At Buffy's affirmative she says her goodnights. Reaching for her arm as Faith walks away, she tells her thank you before softly kissing her on the cheek. Smiling, Faith walks away.

**A/N:** -Raise your hand if you saw that one coming.

-The title may seem weird, but it will be explained next chapter.

-There might be grammatical and spelling errors, but I was trying to get this

done asap.


	9. Personal Revelations

**A/N:** And you didn't even have to wait months for this update. Still took a while, but... whatever.

**PERSONAL REVELATIONS**

_**FLASHBACK**_

Spike sighed. He really didn't want to do this again, but his best friend was in trouble, so he had no choice. Opening the door, he is greeted with darkness, just like he had been every other time he came. Walking to the bed, he looks down at the still figure.

"You have to get up sometime."

"Go away, Spike."

"It's Tuesday and you've been lying on this bed since Sunday morning." He is met with silence. "Have you at least eaten and showered today?"

"Cordelia came by earlier." It's the same everyday. Being soft and passive was not getting them anywhere, so he decided to be a little more forceful.

"She shouldn't have to, Faith, and neither should I."

"No one's making you."

"That's funny, 'cause last time I checked, when you love someone, and they suddenly start acting weird, and won't tell you anything, you should start worrying. For goodness sake, Faith, the only time you eat, shower or even get out of that damn bed is when me or Cordelia make you. Just tell me what's wrong, so I can help." Faith continues to stare at the wall and he thinks he won't get answer. After several minutes she whispers something so softly that he isn't able to understand.

"Say that again?"

"Am I him?"  
"Who?"  
"Daniel."  
"Daniel?" He asked confused before he realizes who it is. "The guy from the party. Why would you ever ask that?"  
"I'm just like him, aren't I?" She continues before he can say anything. "We're the exact same."

He walks over to the bed, grabs her by the shoulders and forcibly sits her up.

"You are _nothing_ like him. Do you understand me?" She shakes her head.

"We do the exact same thing; he forces them and so do I, but for me it's worst. I make them honestly think they want it."

"You have _never_ forced anybody to do a damn thing they didn't already want to do."

"But I have, Spike. And Buffy knew. She was smart enough to stay away from me."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so."

"Well, from what I hear, she's been calling everyday since the party to check on you."

"What?"

"If you answered your phone you would know that." Faith looks up and stares at him.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

Grabbing the nearest table, Lindsey, Spike, Cordelia and Buffy sit.

"Nothing like the smell of a high school cafeteria to make you want to vomit."

"Thank you, Lindsey, but we don't need you to say what we already know; it makes it just that much harder to ignore. So, thank you." Sarcasm dripping from Cordelia.

"No, problem. So, what's the special of the day?"

"Mystery Meat Surprise." Spike answers with a grimace.

"Which, of course means take-out for us." Cordelia concludes. "Who's gonna go get it?"

"I take 'thank you's in all forms, including but not limited to personal favors." Faith says as she sits between Cordelia and Buffy, placing a large bag and a tray of drinks in the middle of the table.

"You are a god, Fai." Cordelia kisses her cheek.

"My very own caterer. I'm seeing the benefits of being around you guys."

"See, Buffy, I told you I wasn't so bad." Faith puts her hand on her chest, looking as if her feeling are hurt. Which only causes Buffy to roll her eyes.

"If you say so."

"I do."  
"Yeah, can we get to the 'passing out the food' part? I'm starving over here." Spike complains.

"Relax, man. It's a great day!" Faith advises as she hands the food out.

"You sound way too cheery. Why are you so happy?" Spike narrows his eyes at her, grabbing to offered food.

"Why would I be anything but? I'm sitting between the two most beautiful girls in the school." Smiling, Faith leans back putting her arms around Buffy and Cordelia. "Plus, I just got my baby fine-tuned." As if on cue Cordelia, Spike and Lindsey groan out complaints.

"Oh, man."  
"Here we go...again."

"Kill me, now."

"What?" Faith asks with a look of innocence on her face.

Confused, Buffy asks what's the big deal.

"She's talking about a car." Lindsey informs her.

"A car! My baby is _not_ just a car. It's a classic; American history!" Lindsey throws Buffy a pointed look. Ignoring it, she continues to ask questions.

"What type of car do you have?"

"A '65 mustang convertible."  
"That car gets better treatment than most humans." Cordelia grouses.

"Yeah, but C, that car was the first thing I ever got without my dad's help. Besides, you know I take care of me and mine."

"That's true."

"What's wrong with taking care of your stuff?" Buffy asks, still confused by the others.

"Nothing, but Faith is obsessed." Spike shakes his head.

"I am not."

"She is: she once filmed it getting an oil change."

"It was her first time!" Faith says in her defense.

"She loves that car more than anything." Spike smiles at her.

"Anyway, the point is, there's an unwritten rule the we _never _mention Faith's car. She tends to go on these rants."  
"Shut up , Lindsey. Just because I-" Whatever she is about to say is cut off by the bell, signalling the end of lunch. While everyone else is getting up to leave, Cordelia stays sitting.

"Not going to class, C?"

"I have gym next. That's not a class, it's a free period."

"Alright, I'll see you after school then?"

"Of course, Sweetie."

Grabbing her hand, Buffy tugs Faith with her.

"Walk with me?"

"Sure."

"So, what are you doing this weekend?"

"My brother's coming, but he'll probably be with Cordy the whole time. Getting 'quality' time. Me, Spike, Lindsey and some of our friends might go somewhere to kill time."  
"So, it's a no-go on the having something to do thing."  
"Yep."  
"Well, I'm free Saturday." She hints and Faith quickly picks it up.

"What a coincidence." She smiles. "Do you wanna go somewhere then?"

"Okay, but first I need you to promise me something."  
"Name it."  
"I know you've change these past few months, or at least tried to and I know that it wasn't that easy for you. If we go out, you have to respect me: mind, body, and soul. Can you do that?" Faith places her hands on the shorter girl's shoulders and smiles.

"I'll respect you, mind and soul."

"Faith, what about my body?" Her smile turns into a smirk.

"Buffy, I will do any and everything that you want to your body." Grinning, Buffy playfully pushes her in the rows of lockers. Faith may have changed, but she was still Faith.

"Get out of here." Walking away, Faith suddenly stops.

"Hey, I'll pick you up at 11."  
"Isn't that a little late?"  
"In the a.m." Before she can be questioned further, Faith walks off.


	10. The Date pt1

**THE DATE**

With a groan, Faith rolls onto her stomach to get away from the sunlight streaming through the cracks of her curtains. Glancing at her clock, it reads 10:35.

"Oh, shit."  
She quickly stumbles out of bed and into the bathroom, getting ready as fast as she can.

Knocking on the door, Faith is greeted by a wide-eyed brunette.

"Uh, hey kid. Is Buffy around?" Wordlessly the younger of the two nods. "Okay, can I come in?" She nods again before backing up.

"Dawn, sweetie, what are you doing?" Looking around her youngest daughter, Joyce sees who the visitor is. "Oh, you must be Faith. Buffy is-"  
"Right here. Hi, Faith."  
"Hey, Buffy."  
"Mom, Dawn, this is Faith. Faith, this is my mom and Dawn, the alien we adopted."

"Buffy!" Her mother instantly chides her.

"Sorry, just being honest."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs.S, Little D."

"Little D." Dawn practically swoons. "You are so cool. I can't believe you would hang out with Buffy. She's a total dork. And I think you should know" she leans closer to Faith and with a mock whisper says, "her real family abandoned her at birth, and she was raised by a group of wild monkeys before we found her. So, if she acts weird or if there's inappropriate scratching, that's where she gets it from."  
"Whoa, what just happened to the mute girl that answered the door?" Faith asks with an amused smile.  
"Buffy Syndrome. It took a while before it wore off. I'm fine now."

"Dawn, that's enough. Quit bothering your sister and her guest. Come help me in the kitchen. It was nice meeting you, Faith."

"You too."  
"Mom, We're going now, and I'm not sure when I'll be back since Faith won't tell me where we're going or what we're doing." Buffy throws her a look.

"You'll see when we get there."  
"Well, you two have fun."  
"Bye, Mom."

"Where are we going?"  
"You'll see."  
"But, Faith, we've been driving for hours. Are we there yet?"  
"It's been less than 2 hours and don't."  
"Don't what?"

"Don't start with the 'are we there yet' routine. It's annoying and it won't work. Besides, we're almost there."

"Fine." Turning back forward, watching the passing scenery and mumbles, "Still don't see why you couldn't just tell me."

Faith simply rolls her eyes in response. After a while she pulls into a parking lot.

"We just drove for like, I don't know, 3 _years_ to L.A., so we could eat lunch at some random place?" Buffy narrows her eyes and tilts her head, looking at the other girl.  
"Don't look at me like that. This is one of my favorites places, plus they have to best brunch in town."

"Plus we could have just stayed in Sunnydale and ate while it was still considered breakfast."  
Grabbing the other girl's hand, Faith takes her into the restaurant to order their food. Then takes them to eat in a nearby park.

"So you used to live here?" Faith questions Buffy.

"Yeah, it was good while it lasted. Had a hard time in the end. It's kinda depressing. Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?"  
"I don't know. Tell me about yourself. Your life before Sunnydale."

"Nothing to tell really. Me and my brother, Angel, lived in Boston before moving to the west coast when I was thirteen."  
"Then you became Faith, Sunnydale's golden girl? And I guess it doesn't hurt being the Mayor's Daughter and all."

Faith shrugs. "He's not my real dad. He takes care of us though."

"What about your real parents?"  
"Well, Angel's two years older than me, so he remembers them a little better. About a month after my mom found out she was pregnant with me, my dad died in car crash. Apparently it was too much stress for my mom, she never got over. Always depressed, you know. One day we were waiting for her to come pick us up from school and she never showed. Ever. Custody was automatically given to the family friend, our favorite mayor. Eventually, he figured it was time for us to move on, make memories, _better_ memories here without the shadows of the past."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Why? It's not your fault."  
"This is really getting depressing."  
"Which is why we're about to have some fun. Come on."


End file.
